Oh, No!
by Sunshine Aradia
Summary: This is a story where Serena gets into a car accident. But something happens that no one would have imagined could.


Oh, No!  
Serena had moved into Darien's apartment when she turned seventeen.   
  
One night in April, almost a year after her seventeenth birthday, she was driving home from a dress shop where she had been checking on her prom dress. The dress was an exact copy of her Princess dress.   
  
She was thinking about her last battle, against the evil Spike and started wondering how Buffy and her gang was doing.   
  
All of a sudden, rain started coming down from the sky. It was raining very hard and the roads were already very slick.   
  
Then, a great crack of lightning split the sky to the left of her car. Serena pulls the car to the right.   
  
Almost too late, she sees the tree. She pulls the steering wheel hard to get back in the lane.   
  
The car starts to swerve into the left hand lane. Serena can't get control of her car.   
  
A car appears in front of her. She jerks the steering wheel to the right to try to keep from getting hit, but it was all in vain.   
  
The other car hits Serena's side of the car. She feels a shock go through her body and she feels as if every bone in her body was broken. Finally, she can't bear the pain anymore and slips into a black void.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The receptionist didn't want to do this, but she had to. The young lady's family already knew, now her friends needed to.   
  
She picked up the phone and started with the friend named Raye Hino . . . .   
  
  
***  
  
  
"I don't know what's wrong. She's never been two hours late before. I have a bad feeling about this," Raye said to Darien, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Sunshine.   
  
"Even for our dates she's only about five minutes late at the most." Darien said, a worried expression on his face.   
  
"I'm sure she's fine. How about someone try her parents' house again?" Sunshine said.   
  
"Okay, I'll go try," Raye said.   
  
Just before Raye got to the phone, it rang.   
  
Darien and the others stood listening, hoping it was Serena.   
  
"What!!! Oh, no. Please, God, no! I can't believe it." Pause. "Yes, we'll be right there." Raye said into the phone.   
  
She quickly put the phone down and said to the others, "Grab your jackets, and get into my car. We need to get to the hospital!"   
  
'Oh, no! Serena!!!' Darien thought wildly. He ran out the door without even bothering with a jacket. All the others followed him quickly.   
  
  
***  
  
  
When they reached the hospital, it had been a five minute drive from the temple, when normally it would have taken fifteen.   
  
Darien ran to the receptionists' desk and asked her where Serena Tsukino was.   
  
"ICU, fifth floor," she said, a very upset expression on her face.   
  
Darien led the way to the elevator, the others in hot persuit.   
  
When the reached the floor Serena was on, they went straight to the ICU receptionist.   
  
"How is she?" Darien asked, his face twisted with passion, concern, and worry.   
  
"Who are you talking about?" the receptionist asked, although she already knew.   
  
"Serena Tsukino," Amy said.   
  
"I think you should talk to her doctor. Here he comes now."   
  
Darien and the group walk up to the doctor.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Lita asked, obviously worried.   
  
"Yeah, how is she?" Mina asked.   
  
The doctor took a deep breath and said, "Well, she has many broken ribs. Her left humerous and femur is broken and she has a concussion."   
  
Amy and Darien look at each other and nod.   
  
"Left arm and leg," Amy said to the others.   
  
The doctor continued, "She should be coming out of x-ray any second."   
  
All of a sudden, two doctors, pushing a gurney with a broken Serena on it, went by and disappeared into a room.   
  
"Serena!" Darien screamed. No!!!   
  
"Mr. Shields, I must finish. Are you and Miss Tsukino engaged and living together?" the doctor asked.   
  
"Yes, why? What's wrong now?" Darien asked heatedly.   
  
"Well, it seems that Miss Tsukino is pregnant. It's early, maybe a month, so I don't think she knows. I don't think she'll lose it, either, but I can't be sure."   
  
"Pregnant?! Serena's pregnant!" Darien exclaimed and Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, and Sunshine looked shocked.   
  
'Serena, pregnant? This is too weird.' Raye thought to herself.   
  
"Now, we took all her jewelry off her. That included the engagement ring, a weird looking pen, and a star necklace. You can have them now if you like," the doctor said and handed Darien a small box.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Later that night, when each of them was allowed, one at a time, in to see Serena, Sunshine went in last.   
  
She pulled all the blinds closed and locked the door.   
  
"Solar Star Crystal Power!" She calls out and transforms. 'I hope this works.' she thinks.   
  
Sailor Sun places one hand on Serena's forehead, the other on Serena's left leg.   
  
"Solar Star Healing Activation," she whispers.   
  
  
***  
  
  
In the black void, Serena sees something like a small sun with a hand waiting for her to take it.   
  
She reaches out and grasps it.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Serena's eyes open slowly. She realizes her left side and head hurt a lot.   
  
She looks up and sees Sunshine above her in her Sailor suit.   
  
"Hello," Serena whispers.   
  
"Serena!" Sunshine gasps. "Don't move. I'm going to get the doctor and Darien."   
  
Sunshine changes back to her original outfit and leaves the room after opening the blinds.   
  
  
***  
  
  
When Sunshine walked into the waiting room, the others knew something was up.   
  
"What is going on?" Raye asked quietly.   
  
Sunshine gestures for her to be quiet and walks up to the doctor.   
  
"Doctor, she's awake," Sunshine whispers to him.   
  
"That's great! Excuse me, I'll be back." The doctor said and took.   
  
"What did you say, Sunshine?" Amy asked.   
  
"I said, she's awake. She'll be fine." Pause. "I hope. I changed into Sailor Sun. Then, I touched her head and her bad leg and used my healing power and she just opened her eyes and I came back out here." Sunshine was whispering.   
  
"So, then, she might be okay in a couple weeks, right?" Mina asked.   
  
"Maybe. I don't know. I've never done this before, but she should be." Sunshine said.   
  
"Well, thank you for trying, Sunshine. I hope Serena and our baby will be okay." Darien said and left to go see Serena.   
  
When Darien quietly opened the door to Seren's room, Serena seemed to be sleeping peacefully, although she had a frown on her face.   
  
Darien pulled a chair up to her bed and clasped her right hand in his.   
  
"Honey? It's me, Darien. Come on, Sweetheart. Wake up." Darien called to Serena quietly.   
  
Serena's eyelashes flutter and she turns her head toward Darien as her eyes slowly open.   
  
"Darien? I'm sorry I was late for the meeting. I was checking on my prom dress and as I was heading to Raye's, it started to rain. A crack of thunder and lightning exploded to my left and the next thing I know, I'm hit." Serena's expression turned worried and concerned. "Oh, my! Is the person in the other car alright?"   
  
'Oh, Serena,' Darien thought. 'That's just another reason I love you so much. You care more for others than for yourself.' Darien said out loud with a smile, "I'm sure he's fine. I don't think he was hurt too badly."   
  
All of a sudden, Darien's face twisted with worry.   
  
"Serena, when the girls and I got here, the doctor told us many things. He told us you had a concussion, your left arm and leg was broken." Darien paused, thinking of how to say this.   
  
Suddenly, Serena's face twists in a lot of pain and she grips her stomach and hunches over as best she can.   
  
"Oh, God! Darien, what's happening to me?" Serena yells.   
  
Darien yells for the doctor and he comes in and tells Darien that Serena is losing the child.   
  
"There is nothing we can do, Darien." Amy said as she comes up behind Darien.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"It seems Miss Tsukino is a very fast healer. The concussion is almost non-existent. Her left arm has only a hairline fracture and her leg is completely healed. I have never, in my fifteen years of medicine, seen anyone heal so quickly." the doctor stops for a minute. "But I am worried. Ever since she lost the child, all she does is lay in bed, crying silently. I'm afraid that, if she keeps this up, she'll get very sick."   
  
  
***  
  
  
"The doctor says she could get sick if she keeps this up." Darien told the others quietly.   
  
"I just wish there was a way to help her get over this tragedy-" Lita said.   
  
From outside, there is a large explosion. The Scouts gasp and quickly transform.   
  
  
***  
  
  
From the hospital, Serena hears the explosion as well. She stands up, amazed that her arm doesn't have more than a twinge of pain.   
  
She takes out the Luna Pen that Darien had given to her when he had given back her possessions.   
  
"Disguise Power!" Serena shouts. "Turn me into a hospital attendant."   
  
The Luna Pen does its work and changes Serena into a hospital attendant.   
  
Serena, in her disguise, opens the door and hurries out.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are fighting Amethyst, a sister of the Nega-moon family with light purple hair.   
  
Amethyst throws a huge blast at the Scouts. The Scouts quickly form a force field around them, but the force field isn't strong enough without Sailor Moon.   
  
They are all hurt badly.   
  
Suddenly, they hear a voice, that sounds suspiciously like Serena's yell, "No!!!"   
  
"Alright, you Nega-trash." And, with a bunch of people surrounding her, she screams, "Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
Then, suddenly, a pink light, different from her transformation light, surrounds her. She has transformed to Princess Serena.   
  
All of a sudden, the Crescent Moon Wand appears in her left hand, the Imperium Silver Crystal in the wand, and the Moon Sceptre in her right hand. She hooks the Wand up to the Sceptre and points it at Amethyst.   
  
"Cosmic Moon Sceptre Power!" She yells and the others gasp as a pink light with ribbon strands, crescent moons and small stars shoot at Amethyst.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Girls, Tuxedo Mask, give her some of your energy. It will help save her and defeat Amethyst," Luna explains.   
  
"Solar Star Crystal Power!"   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"   
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
But Darien gave his power, not with a rose, but with something more special.   
  
"I love you, Serena."   
  
From the Sceptre and Wand comes a blue, green, orange, and yellow power, along with small roses.   
  
Amethyst bursts into many pieces and Princess Serena collapses with fatigue.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"The doctor said you can go home today, Serena." Darien said, hoping she would be okay away from the hospital.   
  
"Darien, I'm so sorry about our baby. If I wasn't so afraid of thunder and lightning, I wouldn't have lost control of the car," Serena said.   
  
"Serena, I wanted the baby, too. But I love you even though we lost the baby, just remember that," Darien said, all the love and passion he felt for her in his eyes.   
  
"Oh, Darien! I love you, too," Serena exclaimed.   
  
  
***  
  



End file.
